Fort Wayne Komets
| founded = 1952 | operated = | arena = Allen County War Memorial Coliseum | colors = Orange, black and white | owner = Franke family | coach = Al Sims | captain = | media = WOWO (1190 AM) WKJG (1380 AM) | affiliates = TBD | name1 = Fort Wayne Komets | dates1 = 1952–1999 (IHL) | name2 = Fort Wayne Komets | dates2 = 1999-2010 (UHL/IHL) | name3 = Fort Wayne Komets | dates3 = 2010-2012 (CHL) | name4 = Fort Wayne Komets | dates4 = 2012-present (ECHL) | reg_season_titles = 12 (1959–60, 1962–63, 1972–73, 1977–78, 1983–84, 1985–86, 1986–87, 2002–03, 2003–04, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008-09) | division_titles = | conf_titles = 1''' (2011-2012,CHL) | turner_cups = '''7 (1963, 1965, 1973, 1993, 2008, 2009, 2010) | colonial_cups = 1''' (2003) | chl_championships = '''1 (2012) }} The Fort Wayne Komets are a professional minor league ice hockey team that plays in the ECHL. The team was previously a member of the Central Hockey League and the International Hockey League. The Komets also were a member of the previous incarnation of the International Hockey League from 1952 until 1999, when they joined the UHL (which took the IHL name in 2007). They have won seven post-season championship titles in the IHL in 1963, 1965, 1973, 1993, 2008, 2009 and 2010, one in the UHL in 2003, and one in the CHL in 2012. They play their home games at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum in Fort Wayne, Indiana. The current Komets franchise (formerly the Flint Spirits) replaced the original Fort Wayne Komets that relocated and became the Albany Choppers in 1990 before folding in that same season. In all of North American professional hockey, only the Original Six teams of the NHL and the Hershey Bears of the AHL have played continuously in the same city with the same name longer than the Komets. Retired numbers * #2 Guy Dupuis * #5 Terry Pembroke * #6 Lionel Repka * #11 Len Thornson * #12 Reg Primeau * #16 Eddie Long * #18 Robbie Laird * #26 Colin Chin * #30 Robbie Irons * #40 Bob Chase * #59 Colin Lister * #77 Steven Fletcher Franchise records Scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed CHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; * = still active with the team'' Updated at completion of 2010-2011 season Regular season *Most goals in a season: Merv Dubchak, 72 (1965–66) *Most assists in a season: Len Thornson, 93 (1966–67) *Most points in a season: Len Thornson, 139 (1966–67) & Terry McDougall, 139 (1978–79) *Most penalty minutes in a season: Andy Bezeau, 590 (1995–96) *Most wins in a season: Kevin St. Pierre, 43 (2003–04) *Most shutouts in a season: Kevin Reiter, 7 (2007–08) & Kevin St. Pierre, 7 (2003–04) Team records * On March 28, 2008, the Komets set a new professional hockey record of 23 straight home wins. They defeated the Kalamazoo Wings 4–3. The record ended at 25. * On April 12, 2008, the Komets set a new Fort Wayne hockey record of 56 wins in a season. The previous record of 53 was set in 2003-2004. * On May 15, 2010, the Komets defeated the Flint Generals in Game Five of the IHL Turner Cup Finals to win the series, 4 games to 1, earning the Komets a "three-peat" after winning the Turner Cup in 2008 and 2009 as well. Season-by-season results References External links * Fort Wayne Komets official website * Fort Wayne Komets History References Category:Central Hockey League teams Category:ECHL teams Category:International Hockey League (1945–2001) teams Category:International Hockey League team Category:United Hockey League team Category:Established in 1952 Category:American ice hockey teams Category:International Hockey League (1945-2001) team Category:International Hockey League (1945-2001) teams Category:United Hockey League teams Category:International Hockey League (2007-2010) teams Category:Ice hockey teams in Indiana